Spanish Empire
The Spanish Empire, commonly referred as Spain, is a town that borders the Mediterranean and the Atlantic Ocean, controlling the whole Iberian Peninsula. The Empire always had a rich history extended all way back to the First World. Its monarch is King Don Repanocha I the Great. Following months of political, economic and cultural success, a Golden Age began in Madrid and then again in current Spain. There was a small stop in the Mendozan occupation of Madrid, but after the War of Independence the morale was high enough to restart the Golden Age. The Second Reset happened shortly after that. Madrid was refounded as Spain by King Don Repanocha I. Spain had shortly an era of peace, before being illegally occupied by King Dominik I the Insane, giving Spain the name of Spanish Saigon. In September Spain was able to restore its independence after King Don Repanocha I was able to overthrow King Dominik I. Then was when Spain was able to have a great Golden Era, having a period of fast expansion and an alliance with the state of Palma, in the Balearic Islands. History Old Madrid (June-August) ---> South Madrid (August-October) ---> Madrid (October-June)---> Spanish Empire (June-Present) Origins and Old Madrid Main Article: Old Madrid Some historians say that ancient ruins were found in Central Spain, meaning that possibly, in some point of history, there was an unknown city. Madrid was founded in Spain by King Markus Rabbit I the Hero, circa June 2014, as the capital of the state of Tesla. In this period, a Spaniard called DONREPANOCHA (which would later become the king Don Repanocha I the Great) joined Madrid with an ambitious project: build a great and tall skyscraper. The Madrid Tower was finished until September 2014. In late July, the title of mayor was given to King Brad Walker I the Inactive. The Rise of the Iberian Empire and The Rise of King Don Repanocha I the Great Main Articles: Iberian Empire, Madrid Due to King Brad Walker I the Inactive's inactiveness, the de facto king of Old Madrid was already king Don I. By this time, King Xexekeli of Portugal created Lisbon. It originally had good relations with Old Madrid, so King Xexekeli and King Don decided to cooperate to create the Iberian Train. In that period, the town of Lisbon grew big enough to become an Empire. It was also in that period when the Iberian Empire underwent a fast expansion, shortly after making the state of Old Madrid become an enclave, causing the relations between both kings to disappear almost completely. Shortly after, in late August, king Don Repanocha I the Great became the de jure ''ruler of Old Madrid, his first move being claiming the coast of Valencia. He also made some reforms, like: bigger streets with name, town newspaper, and mailboxes. The Great Migration ''Main Articles: Great Madrid Migration, South Madrid In early September, King Don Repanocha I the Great decided to migrate the whole population of Old Madrid to southeast Argentina (real-world Buenos Aires), fusing with North Madrid (formerly Abuja), and being renamed as South Madrid, forming the Madrid Union. The Migration was successful and a road was made between both towns. The Creation of Madrid and Expansion Main Articles: Madrid, 1/10/2014 reset After the reset, King Don Repanocha I the Great decided to create a new Madrid, where the Madrid Union used to be (Argentina and Uruguay), joining the American Dominion. Shortly after, Madrid joined the Wolfcast Empire, where King Don became the Minister of Culture. World War II Participation During the Siege of Darwin, in WWII, OwlCharles refused to let any of his citizens come online, basically refusing to fight (but still PVPing). To get him to fight, Kingcasey3 and The local dude attacked Madrid - against local's will. They claimed 2 chunks, vandalized a hotel, and unclaimed. After this, OwlCharles surrendered, handing over a large sum of money, and kingcasey3's items - the reason the war started. The Great Chicago Terrorist Attacks Madrid overwent a incredibly fast expansion. From November to December, Madrid recieved terrorist attacks from Chicago. At the time, the owner of Chicago wanted to make a war fortress near Madrid. It was thought at the time that Chicago was responsible for killing the Merino Sheep. After all, the problem was solved. Chicago claimed a place near the Amazonian Forests to build a trade base, this time relatively far from Madrid. There were violations to the treaty, though. The last conflict between Chicago and Madrid was when an unknown griefer destroyed Chicago's boats in the outpost. Chicago decided to bomb certain parts of Madrid. After this conflict, Chicago began a strong friendship with Madrid. Tension between the Great Federation and Madrid Shortly after the conflict, Madrid joined the Democratic Union. At the time, tensions grew between the Great Federation and Madrid. In early January, there was a big population growth. In mid January, Madritian citizens decided what to do after the Democratic Union was disbanded, in a democratic referendum. Madrid then decided to join the Ecumenical Empire. Then the Great Federation decided to attack Madrid when there were little to none Madritians. Some Movecrafts were also destroyed. According to many, the head of the Great Federation, President F1sher, refused to give an explanation. This attack increased the tensions between both nations. In early February, elections all over the Empire took place, in which Madrid won with more than 50% of the votes. King Don I decided to reorganize the nation. World War Three Main Articles: World War 3, Independence War of Madrid On February 5th, war was declared, starting the biggest conflict of all time. F1sh proceeded and invaded Madrid. At the time, one of the revolutionaries, TheCarlagas, was transporting some cows to the Madritian outpost of Novaya Zemlya, leaving the cows floating in the sea and running to fight F1sh, beginning the Madritian War of Independence. According to some, he was the first revolutionary, after running to his house and getting supplies, and commanding the Madritian citizen Whazup to craft wooden fences. He was unable to fight F1sh, so he used the wooden fences to first destroy the Mendozan economy by claiming Mendoza's mob farm, also beginning to claim the Mendozan border for some hours. The next day, another revolutionary, Zero Crazy, continued with the Independence War, progressing a bit more. People from all over the world came to aid Madrid. The Mongols and the Illuminati, for example, made great attacks against the Great Federation. The Ecumenical Empire ended up winning World War III. An illegal creeper farm was found in an outpost in Mendoza, getting President F1sher of the Great Federation banned. The last thing he did was bombing and destroying Mendoza. The results of the war made the Madritian morale go higher, along the patriotic feelings. The First Golden Age After the great success in the War, Madrid entered a Golden Age, establishing a colony in Ireland. A great peaceful era began. The Great Madrid Museum was built. Madrid survived the Towny Glitch, only 10 players remaining. The Reset and the Foundation of the Spanish Empire After the Second Reset, King Don Repanocha I the Great founded the great Spanish Empire. Between August and September, the Spanish Empire was illegally occupied by King Dominik I the Insane. Shortly after, King Don I was able to overthrow King Dominik I, beginning the Great Golden Age. Many old Madritian players returned, like the Movecraft geniuses Florijac and JohnH1. It is having a fast development. Present Day Spain Spain progressed rapidly during the month of October. Many new players joined, and the town expanded immensely. In the beginning of November, Spain was a Metropolis, and was the most populated town on the server, one of the largest, and one of the richest. It had three main settled areas outside of Madrid, the main city: Lisbon (industrial), Argentina (Uraguay) (resources), and the Estate Village (residential). After the war between Spain and brandonross's nation, the USSR, parts of Spain were destroyed and claimed by other towns. A lot of the damage was rolled back, but then griefing occurred once again. As of December 1, most of Spain either quit the server, or is inactive. Well Known Residents These were some of the well known members of Spain during its later era: * DONREPANOCHA - Mayor and Founder of Spain * Rennington123 (Zero_Crazy) * AddyF - Leader of the Argentina colony * ZaneReitsken - Leader of Lisbon * Calagun - De Facto co mayor * TheCarlagas (PikoloTheNamek) Major Buildings * La Plaza Mayor * Town Hall - where the elections of October for the DA took place * The Bank - where resident's vaults are located * The Courthouse - where the trial for the Spanish Fleet Disaster took place * House of Honors - estate of Calagun, headquarters for Witherbeer brewery, and has residential suites for major residents of Spain Category:Town Category:Third Era Category:Disappeared Towns